powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Volkan
Volkan '''is a humanoid bulky Salamander/Lava Lizard-like monster that is a powered up Lava Lizard. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the episode "At All Cost". Biography Originally a Lava Lizard that proved itself to be strongest Salamander among all Lava Lizards. Because of its strength and skill, Moltor transformed it into a powerful volcanic half Dragon, half lizard version of itself called Volkan. In the first battle with rangers, monster was too powerful for them. He had strong armor and could shoot fire from his mouth. Its' mission was to steal Fire Heart's scale while in route to Hartford Mansion. He was initially too powerful for the Rangers until they found they could damage him by attacking his back. Moltor's plan was to use the scale to power up this monster into the ultimate beast by exposing the scale to the increasing temperature of the factory where they were located. But the scale was stolen from the building before preventing the building's explosion using the DriveMax Megazord's Mixer Formation. With the Rangers reclaiming the scale for the new Defender Vest, Volkan was destroyed by Mack Hartford with the new Drill Blaster weapon. Personality Much like the Lava Lizards previously, Volkan is a violent creature that will destroy anyone in his path. But he is also loyal to Moltor. Powers and Abilities First Form (as a Lava Lizard) * '''Strength: '''This Lava Lizard is shown be be more stronger then previous Lava Lizards fought by the Rangers. Arsenal * '''Blade: '''This Lava Lizard still posses a blade like the previous Lava Lizards before. ** '''Energy Slash: '''Unlike the Lava Lizards previously, this Lava Lizard can charge up his blade with orange energy and slash his sword at full force at the enemy. Second Form (As Volkan) * '''Super Strength: '''Being a powered up Lava Lizard, Volkan posses far greater strength then any of the Lava Lizards fought previously, being able to take out all five Rangers with ease. * '''Armor: '''Unlike the Lava Lizards previously, Volkan posses strong armor that is extremely durable, it is powerful enough to withstand the Black Ranger's Drive Slammer as well as the Yellow Ranger's Drive Claw and even get a scratch, Volkan's back however, is his weak spot. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his new found strength, Volkan is now a skilled fighter, being able to take on all five Rangers with ease. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Volkon can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Fireballs: '''Volkan can launch fireballs from his hands. * '''Mouth Fireballs: '''Volkan can spew out red-es orange fireballs from his mouth similar to the way he fires them from his hands, they are an upgraded version of the Mouth Fire Lasers from the Lava Lizards. Arsenal * '''Spiked Armor Gauntlets: '''Volkan posses a pair of spiked armor gauntlets on his forearms as a means of combat. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Volkan can charge up his Spiked Armor Gauntlets for an increase in power, one punch was strong enough to make a hole in a truck. ' Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Volkan is voiced by James Gaylyn. Notes *Volkan is the very first monster in the ''Power Ranger franchise to at first be a regular PR foot soldier, but later becoming the new Monster-Of-The-Week for the Rangers to face against, although that was a similar case with the Blue-Head Krybots, they on the other hand became the first Monster-Of-The-Week before becoming regular PR foot soldiers later on. *Volkan is the first monster to be faced by the Drill Blaster. *His design is based on the Galaxy Megazord from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. See Also References Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters Category:Moltor's Forces Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains